


Thoughts Unarrived (I Hope the Dream Stops, I Hope the Night Wakes)

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Series: Unrequited Regrets [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: Hope is dangerous. Some things were never meant to be. You knows. She’s always known.





	Thoughts Unarrived (I Hope the Dream Stops, I Hope the Night Wakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of which they all belong to their respective companies.
> 
> Inspired by the title song: Thoughts Unarrived (School Days OST)  
> Lyrics from “Destiny” by Lovelyz
> 
> a/n: This may or may not be the last installment in the Unrequited Regrets series. Each work has no direct correlation to each other except this one can be considered a direct sequel to my previous work, "You Are My Sunshine."
> 
> Crossposted on my Tumblr.

“Do you dream of her tonight?

Even when I shine on you

You end your day that way

For me, a day feels like a month”

 

I hope the dream stops I hope the night wakes

I hope waves come crash with your calm heart

* * *

 

 “I've never been in love before You-chan.” Chika said smiling bashfully, almost hesitant.

“Chika-chan! I-” Before You could finish her sentence the loud honking of the bus startled and drowned the rest of You’s confession.

Disappointed, You just shook her head and dismissed it as nothing as she stepped onto the bus. “Never mind, I’ll tell you next time,” her tone held less of her usual cheer. Paying her fare, she walked to the back of the bus to her usual spot. The rumbling of the engine almost enough to distract her from her thoughts.

Sensing something was wrong but not knowing what it was, Chika instinctively runs after the bus. Cupping her hands, Chika yells, “You-chan!”

It takes a few tries before Chika catches You’s attention, attempting to catch up to the accelerating bus. When You notices a blur of orange along the sidewalk for a split second, You turns her head towards the back window. Chika flashes her widest grin and shouts, “Go go Aqours!” stealing Mari’s trademark line. All in good fun though. Chika comes to a stop at the edge of the port to wave enthusiastically with both of her arms at the retreating bus.

It was just like Chika to do something silly like this. You finds herself laughing at her best friend’s antics before mouthing, “See you tomorrow, you dork!”

 

You has never seen Chika move as fast as she did in that moment. Nearly teleporting from the ground levels of the stadium to Riko's side beating Mari and Kanan. Chika’s soothing words of reassurance seemed to be the only thing keeping Riko’s brief breakdown in check.

Meanwhile every else is watching with baited breath. The audience chanting out their support for Riko. Chika comforting Riko seems to restore some of her strength back.

You is conflicted. One part of her is sad that this traumatizing event is happening to Riko. The other parts are extremely jealous that Chika is the one supporting her which in turn makes You feel incredibly guilty because Riko is her _friend_. She hasn’t done anything to deserve the intense amount of negative feelings bubbling up inside of her.

That song which meant so much to You because it was a melody that started to mend the distance between the two of them but it's meaning has now changed with a sea of pink, blinding her eyes temporarily.

 

That part just plays over and over again in her head. A living nightmare You just can't seem to escape.

It's no longer only Chika and You's song. It belongs to Chika and Riko now. This is what it should have sounded like in the first place. A song for only two.

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

_Don't look at her, look at me!_

The burden of these feelings are too heavy. Everything hurts. It’s hard even breathing. Maybe it’s the way she ran. Ran away from the source of the problem.

The two of them were the closest of friends.

_I was here first._

_Why can’t I be the one…?_

_I want so badly to be your one._

These thoughts spiral over and over again in You’s head. Never giving her a chance to rest and overwhelming her.

You throws the blankets over her head, and tries to silence her mind through force of will.

Their thoughts will never become one again.

 

Every secret glance and smile Chika sends Riko, only serves a devastating blow to You’s already fragile state of mind.

Nothing seems fun anymore. Everything is bleak.

It’s not hard to hate someone but afterwards You feels overwhelmed with guilt because Riko has done nothing to deserve her senseless anger. _Except taking your most beloved person away from you._ And really, what can You do.

Riko is much better than You. She’s from the city. She has much more potential than a small town girl like You ever will. You knows her anxiety is lying to her but it’s hard to separate the truth from the lies right now.

 

You desperately wants to avoid Chika but when she’s literally two seats away, that’s hard to do.

Eventually Chika manages to corner You in the hallway near the library which is around a few corners, some days after their first live concert.

“What’s wrong?” Chika asks. Then in a softer whisper, “Did I do something?” You can hear the hurt in Chika’s voice and honestly, it kills You. These feelings are drowning her.

_I hate how good you two look together._

“You did nothing wrong, Chika-chan. Honest.” You says. Which is as close to the truth without being an outright lie. You is looking at Chika but she doesn’t see her friend. There’s too much hurt.

_I have given you so much to hurt me with._

“Then why aren’t you looking me in the eye, You-chan?” Chika accuses, leaning closer towards You, nearly pinning You to the wall with her sharp gaze.

“I have something I need to do right now, so I’ll see you later.” You lies, pushing forward as Chika tries to stop her, struggling to put as much distance away from Chika as she can. You is too fast for Chika to catch her.

_Leave me alone!-_

_…please…_

Turning the corner, You speeds toward the end of the corridor and ducks into an empty room. Shutting the door as quietly as possible. When You hears frantic footsteps echo further down the hallway and away from her current positions, You lets her body sag, dry heaving almost from the sudden sprint and terror of being confronted about her feelings. All the tension and frustration simmering into nothingness as she slides down onto the floor of the room and rests her head against the back of the door.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she notices are the rows and stacks of books, organized onto clean shelves. But an angel with two twin pigtails hung up with ribbons, has been right in front of her this entire time. The weakening rays of sunlight casting a soft halo atop her hair.

“Here, drink this.” Ruby smiles gently as she hands You a water bottle. Not even bothering to question You who looks quite frankly, like a madwoman, what with the way her hair is sticking to her cheeks and sweat clings to her cloths on a day as chilly as today.

You gives a nod of thanks and uncaps the bottle, greedily inhaling the liquid. Her throat parched from the dryness rejuvenates itself.

“Thanks Ruby.” You mummers after finishing. Exhaustion wearing her down, You can barely keep herself together from breaking down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ruby gently offers, taking a seat right next to You.

This girl is so unbelievably selfless.

You doesn’t want to burden her again. Except it’s so hard. Pretending to be okay when obviously she’s not. She’s tired and she needs help. Reluctantly, You opens her arms, wordlessly asking for a hug.

Ruby doesn’t hesitate and envelopes You into an embrace with as much vigor as possible while being careful not to smoother You. “It’ll be okay, You-san.” Threading her fingers into You’s smooth locks, Ruby whispers more soothing nothings into You’s ears. Occasionally, Ruby starts rubbing circles around You’s back in calming motions.

You sobs until her throat is sore and her voice rasps with hoarseness. Clinging tightly to Ruby’s small frame, You lets go of everything.

_I never wanted anything more from you._

_I wanted everything for you._

_I’m sorry… for loving you._

**Author's Note:**

> you deserve the best


End file.
